


KT 山河以息 4

by cheri2



Category: KKL
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheri2/pseuds/cheri2





	KT 山河以息 4

堂本刚再次醒来的时候，堂本光一恰好做好了荞麦面。堂本刚怀疑他算准了自己醒来的时间，然而他笑的一脸纯真，扶着堂本刚坐好，把面放到架好的小桌板上，站在一旁手指不由的搓着身侧的围腰，堂本刚就知道他什么都没有计算，全凭本能在照顾他。

按照床笫之间的关系，堂本刚才是妻子那一方。

身为妻子的话，该做些什么呢？

堂本刚开始默默的在心底盘算。拿出家中素来贤良淑德的母亲大人同自己做了一番比较。发现一样都做不到。他只擅长赚钱，花钱。把钱花在赚更多的钱上。赚到更多的钱。至于布局调控，纯属业余爱好，工作附加。

既然如此，做不到也就不要做了。堂本刚释然的想到。他又没硬让堂本光一娶他。不那么称职也无妨。

可眼前的堂本光一显然极擅长这些，从围腰上端蹭到了一点薄薄的面粉可知，从面粉到面条，他一力完成。

这就显得堂本刚难以胜任传统意义上妻子这个角色了。

想到这里，堂本刚就瘪着嘴，不肯拿起筷子。

堂本光一见状，拍了拍身上莫须有的面粉，坐在床侧。翘起一筷子面，在汤里裹了一番，送到堂本刚嘴前，跟哄孩子似的耐心，“啊~”

堂本刚想起来除了妻子，还是个孩子，心结顿解，张口就咬。

面入口弹润香滑，带着熹微的热气。堂本刚伸手接过汤碗，自己沾着吃。

堂本光一就看着他，不说话也不动作，只是看着他。

堂本刚吃饱了，觉得病去了大半，肠胃身体都没有那么难受，忍不住抬手，抚了抚堂本光一额前的头发，又轻轻的在他额前的那一小块皮肤摩挲。

堂本刚很小的时候听母亲讲故事的时候，有些志异中讲过，额前系着人的元神。他默默的想着，眼前这个人已经是自己的了，要不惜一切的守护好这个人。如果可以的话，每次化险为夷的好运气，能分他一半就好了。

“つよ。”堂本光一犹豫了很久，喊出了他的名字。舌尖顶着下牙床，放松了又紧张，声线都有些发颤，“对不起。”

堂本刚的手指划过他的鼻梁，落到他的唇上，触摸着他温暖柔软的唇瓣，轻轻笑了笑，道：“我没事，总是会适应的。不必跟我这样客气。”

堂本光一眼神黯了黯，有很多话想问，却又问不出口。他在感情上是对堂本刚异常信任的，可惜这份信任在逻辑上说不通顺。就好像高中时候的几何题，已经知道了答案却要用定理证明题目，让他心生忧虑。他也并非忧虑堂本刚的计划，而是莫名的害怕堂本刚会忽然消失，就如同他忽然出现一样。堂本刚不表达对他的关注，他即不知道这件事情。堂本刚不想说爱他与他在一起，那么同理，他也无法阻止堂本刚消失无痕。

在此之前，他对男人之间的性和爱的理解，是可以被离解的。可是真的和堂本刚做过一次，确定心意又再来一次之后，他觉得之前的理解太过于幼稚了。

“嗯？你想问什么？”堂本刚侧过头，从下而上的仰视他，大眼睛水汪汪。

“……”

“没有事情的话，我要再睡一会。”堂本刚拉开被子，拍了拍身边空出来的地方，问，“你陪我一起睡吗？”

“还有一颗栓剂……”堂本光一扭过头去，留在堂本刚视线内的脸颊和颌骨都有点红。

“ふふふ，”堂本刚笑了个停不下来，“这种时候害羞的难道不该是我才对吗？”

“不要那么可爱的小猪笑啦，太犯规了。”堂本光一彻底别过脸去，收拾了小桌板，开始换衣服，“适应总是需要时间的。”

堂本光一很快换好了衣服——与其说是换不如说是脱，什么都没穿。拿过了栓剂，坐在堂本刚身边，撩开了他衣服的下摆。堂本刚侧身背对他，被子软软的裹着圆润的肩膀，在怀里揉成一团。

手指顺着裤腰探下去，线条圆润，皮肤干爽，手感似缎子般在指腹绽开柔滑的触感。堂本光一并不迷恋这些，相当普通的摸准穴口，轻轻用探了一下，便将栓剂塞入，慢慢的推进到深处。

不做停留，就此退了出来。

离开穴口的时候，轻微的发出了“啵”的一声。

堂本刚羞怯的不好动弹，却感觉堂本光一躺好并且就着这个姿势抱住了他，还将一条手臂垫在了他头下，充当枕头。

堂本刚伸手，与他十指相扣，在他的怀中挪换了个舒适的姿势，很快便沉沉睡了过去。

 

在另一间房间里的深田恭子看着供货单，轻轻的叹了口气。

相对于各国政府对她阴晴莫辩的态度，安卡对于雷龙中央集权的暗杀，从未停止过。由武器到佣军，从她手中经过的数额，足够养活一支军队了。

老板堂本刚自然没有拿这钱无端挥霍，切合市场需求已经不负所望的，确实养活了一支隐形的军队。

这支军队中包含有各个国家各方势力各种阶层的人，平时做着自己的工作，在需要的时候，按堂本刚的要求完成任务。

收买一个人的手段有很多，有大义，即有弱点。堂本刚的开价从来就很合理。既不让利，也不会让人为难，公道良心。因此，他在这一行有“寂听大师”的称号。听上去很像神学人士，而他也的确是为人排忧解难的圣人。多少工作都是在这样的关系网中被推荐而来的，解决了无数人物的烦忧。

这次安卡的要求是刺杀雷龙的总统，并且从内部将雷龙的亲战派和反战派激化，使雷龙内部乱作一团。继而唆使圣卢西亚攻打雷龙，再由安卡出面支持雷龙，从而瓦解圣卢西亚的战略防线，将战线拖久拖长，最好拖垮两国，安卡便可隐性控制两国，从中获利。

这些信息是堂本光一在费城无法收集到的。即使他通过推测，可以知道安卡想要对雷龙动手，他也无法获得具体的目标和时间点。

这个时候，堂本刚将一直活跃在前线的深田恭子召回，看似是为了给堂本光一打开思路，实则是为了否定即将发生的一切与他的直接责任。

以堂本光一对战争和家国的理解，深田恭子不认为他会打心底的认同堂本刚的一切。甚至连全然了解，都十分困难。

——要知道堂本刚给堂本光一的那笔从私人账户划走的定金，其实是堂本刚早已和木村拓哉说好的，将堂本光一推上更高位置的运作经费。

实事求是的说，的确如堂本刚所言，是买断堂本光一人生的定金。

深田恭子深深的觉得，能得到自家老板的青睐，实在是过于隆重的幸福，能担的起的人极少。少到她因为堂本光一的脸生的好看，不得不担心他担不住。那可是一份温若沸汤、柔如利剑般的深爱。

 

堂本刚再次醒来的时候，仍是在堂本光一怀里。

姿势较睡着之前没有太大的改变。只是扣在他胸前的手，轻轻的用指腹卡住了他一侧的乳首。

——看来是打算没事拧一下吗？在觉得我要跑了的时候。

堂本刚摇摇头，甩掉了这个自嘲感满满的疑问，将堂本光一的手移开。

抱着他的人被吵醒，喉咙中和猫仔一样，发出了咕噜咕噜的呜咽，半天也没吐出个他听得懂的词来，手臂倒是发力，一下把堂本刚紧紧的扣入了怀里。

是扣，不是拥抱。堂本刚的心肺和小腹分别被卡紧至他难受的开始挣扎的时候，他幽幽的想。

而堂本光一这回显然真正清醒了过来，急忙松开他，掰过他的肩膀上上下下的检查了一遍，确认他没事，又吻了吻嘴唇。再次闭上了眼睛，把人正面抱回怀中，打算继续睡觉。

堂本刚熟悉堂本光一的生活规律，知道他是装睡。揉着他的一头猫毛，挠着他的脸，喊他起来，让他作陪一同去吃炸鸡块。

堂本光一果然睁开眼睛，笑咪咪的捏了捏堂本刚腰上的软肉，说，“好。”

堂本刚为堂本光一挑选好西装，看着他穿好，并为他系好领带。轮到堂本刚穿衣服的时候，堂本光一坐在床脚，饶有兴味的看着他一件件的穿，不动手却已用眼神将人剥光。堂本刚心绪难免涌动，拿着领带递给堂本光一。

堂本光一抚摸着缎面水波暗纹的领带，动作迟缓凝滞，千言万语欲说还休。终是叹了口气，为堂本刚系好领带，说，“走吧。”

 

酒店因为爆炸楼面上了满堂脚手架正兴工事。堂本刚看着空气中的灰尘直皱眉头。堂本光一带他转回另一侧走廊，走了并未损毁的员工通道，并告诉他，“明天换一家酒店就好。”

堂本刚便看着堂本光一的眉眼笑，小孩子吃了糖般。

几分钟前堂本刚以为堂本光一会就现在的局势问他究竟做了什么，他也准备好了不见得撒谎、逻辑合理、不至和盘托出的答案。可是堂本光一并没有开口。

堂本刚知道堂本光一已经猜到他做了怎样的安排和布局，对一切没有询问也并不是为了憋大招事后爆发小宇宙，竟带了“你做什么都好”的骄纵。过分的理解让首次体味到这种感觉的堂本刚开心，甚至有些兴奋。

这位予以他欢喜的将军在他身侧站的笔挺，鼻梁颌骨线条凛冽，谲艳又锋利。堂本刚就觉得自己的钱花的十分值得。用不了太长的时间，穿着军服的他就会广泛的出现在大众的视野。如此的一张脸，无论对政务是否关心，普罗大众的接纳度也会极高。

堂本光一显然是察觉到了他的视线，歪过头一派天真的问：“我有那么好看吗？”

“有啊。好看极了。”堂本刚秒答。

堂本光一曲了手指揉着鼻尖，止不住笑了起来。

 

堂本刚拉着堂本光一在一家开封菜门口停下来的时候，堂本光一一脸惊诧，一连确认数遍他是否真的要吃这个。

“啊啦啦，我还想跟你过一辈子的，现在居然连炸鸡块都不让我吃。”堂本刚抱怨。

“吃也不是不可以……”堂本光一对堂本刚，这么有钱的堂本刚的印象，是吃个炸鸡块，要是法餐那种，奇怪到第一眼根本就开不出来这是什么，甚至疑惑眼前的这玩意到底是可以吃还是插花的复杂程度，拿下来五颜六色的装饰后，底下铺满了健康的沙拉叶……一份说到底也不太够塞牙缝的艺术品。

“扣酱在想奇怪的事情哦。”堂本刚用降调说出了“哦”，听着堂本光一的小心肝颤了颤，堂本刚显然不打算放过堂本光一，“在西城上街工作的话，一条街都没有吃的。一日三餐的时间都不规律，有这个吃就不错了，加上果汁也不会电解质混乱，能够支撑一天的工作。”

“……”堂本光一默默的下定决心要征服厨房。

堂本刚拉着堂本光一点了两份全家桶，左拥右抱的找了个空位坐下来。这个位置比较靠近店内宣传的显示屏，虽然没有热度，但是光线促使这个时间点来的食客远离此地。堂本光一对空位有执着，堂本刚很好的照顾到了。堂本光一对显示器光线相对适应，堂本刚背向显示器以免晃眼，堂本光一也很好的照顾到了。

这种互相扶持的感觉，让堂本光一不由的觉得他和堂本刚已经在一起很多年。能有这种感觉，应该是上辈子就认识，或许上辈子就是夫妇。这辈子再续前缘，没有太晚遇到，没有失之交臂，实在是命运。

堂本刚估摸着堂本光一视对炸鸡没有兴趣的，结果意外的被扒走了一块鸡翅。

堂本光喵立着耳朵啃完了鸡翅，眯长了眼睛舔了舔指尖的蘸料，一脸觉得好吃的表情。

“我就说很好吃啊。”堂本刚揶揄他。

“所以你腰侧的肉很软很好捏~~~”堂本光一不甘示弱。

“哼哼哼。谁没事会捏自己的肉啊。”

“我啊。”

“……”堂本刚被戳的一默，头上恶魔的小犄角眼看就要冒出来。

堂本光一看着荧光屏前的堂本刚，食物背景的光线鲜亮，照得他轮廓分明，眉目在浅橙、草绿、焦黄下有种氤氲感，卷曲的长发落在洁白而脆弱的锁骨上，带着光华，整个人看起来如同谪仙。

继而荧光屏的背景变了颜色，先是烟灰色，继而是刺目的火红。

堂本光一移开视线看了眼满墙的荧光屏，正在无声的播报新闻。雷龙的总统遇刺，内阁所在的月沉宫被炸毁，死伤惨重。雷龙的亲战派将领樱井贤暂接政务，在新闻发布会上声讨圣卢西亚。

堂本刚扭头看了眼屏幕，“ふ~”的轻笑一声，神情轻松欢快。

堂本光一看着他，想要说什么，却被他抢了先。

“扣酱，看来我们要暂时分开一段时间了。你要记得想我。”

“不要。我不要跟你分开。”

“扣酱，不要任性。”

语毕，堂本刚拽过湿纸巾擦干净了手，摸了摸堂本光一的前额，在唇角留下一吻，同仙人一般飘然而去。

徒留堂本光一一人愣愣的读着屏幕上，带着墨镜的樱井贤指责圣卢西亚违背战争法的激烈说辞。

荧幕背景的蓝光和黑色的西装，映照出堂本光一凛冽而纯粹的杀意。


End file.
